


Awful

by uhyeahwtf (orphan_account)



Category: the adventure zone, the adventure zone graduation - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Argo Keene - Freeform, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Sex, Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt - Freeform, TAZ G, The Adventure Zone G, begging kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uhyeahwtf
Summary: Argo thinks of Fitzroy as awfully adorable. On the other hand, Fitzroy considers Argo just plain awful.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Awful

Fitzroy wasn’t sure how long this had become a part of his normal life. With a pillow case fitted over Gary the Gargoyle, the two laid on Argo’s bed, doing what they did only when it was certain that their Firbolg friend was not going to barge in.  
Argo’s tongue and fingers were no strangers to Fitzroy’s body, and the half-elf found it odd how the feeling of partially scaled hands was becoming more and more familiar. Outstretched on his back, Fitzroy lay waiting and expecting, stripped of everything but his billowy undergarments. Argo was beside him, wrestling off his shirt, struggling with the buttons. When he was free from that, he moved to Fitzroy with more purpose, snatching his fake glasses away from him. “Not a fan of the glasses, then?” He asked, voice bordering on snide. “Well, you don’t need ‘em, do you?” Argo replied, tossing them aside. Fitzroy rolled his eyes. “They frame my face well.” He insisted, and Argo only huffed, “Your face is just fine.”  
Argo settled above Fitzroy, pressing kisses on his jaw and moving his hands to hold one of Fitzroy’s by the wrist. He took his time, nipping at his throat and moving farther down. His freckle-faced companion felt his erection stirring, and pushed his crotch against one of Argo’s thighs. “Hurry up. There’s more important things than my neck to, hmmph—, attend to.” Fitzroy was always this annoyed when Argo started working him up.  
A sing-song response came from Argo, “You can be patient, can’t you?”, to which Fitzroy groaned. This early, the almost-knight wouldn’t deign to beg. He found every way to demand more without uttering a ‘please’.  
By now, Argo was thumbing at Fitzroy’s white undergarments and pulling them off. He admired the way Fitzroy’s hipbones curved out from his muscled yet somehow dainty build. “You’re real pretty, you know that?” The rogue murmured when the breeches had been discarded. If Fitzroy wasn’t fully hard yet, he was then, when Argo’s hand met his inner thigh, prying his legs apart. “I wouldn’t mind if you told me more,” Fitzroy managed, hardly able to string that sentence together with any dignity. Argo grinned, retorting, “Ask me nicely,”. Fitzroy whined before cutting off his own voice. “I think I asked you perfectly adequately,” he said firmly, reaching a hand down to relieve himself at least a little bit. Argo didn’t allow it, pinning his wrists away from the spot. “Not quite, pretty boy,” Argo drawled near Fitzroy’s ear. His ear flicked and his breath hitched, and suddenly Argo’s sharp canine teeth were on his ear. Silently cursing his sensitive elven ears, Fitzroy not-so-silently whimpered as Argo bit down on the tip of his ear. “How do you like that?” His tone was even but raspy, like whisky. Fitzroy’s lips quivered as he fumbled for a response. “It was..o-okay.” He mumbled, unwilling to say how he wanted Argo to do it again, to give him more. “I couldn’t hear you. Speak up for me, pretty boy,” Argo chuckled as Fitzroy stammered, “Go-good. It was fine, w-was good.”  
The sense was draining out of him faster than he might ever imagine it to, as Argo licked a slow stripe along his other ear. “Oh my god, Argo. You’re awful,” He panted, body twisting and writhing. Argo laughed heartily. “Would’ya look at that! Needy boy. So pretty and needy.” Fitzroy felt his face flush. “Argo,” he whined. “Come on.” Argo had been cruel before, but this was the longest he’d ever held off on pleasing Fitzroy. It took all of his willpower to hold back and stop himself from ravishing the smaller man.  
Argo hopped off of his bed and fished a bottle of lubricant oil out of the nightstand. “If you even try touching that pretty cock of yours, you’re gonna regret it,” He said in a firm tone that sent shivers down Fitzroy’s spine. Argo returned and spread Fitzroy’s thighs again, pouring some oil onto his hand and getting it warm. Gently, he prodded Fitzroy’s entrance, coaxing a hazy series of gasps. Onto Fitzroy’s stomach spilled precum, his gut straining with the urge to take himself in his hand. “Such a good boy.” Argo cooed, pushing two digits into him. “Taking my fingers so good. How’s it feel?” Fitzroy sputtered, somehow unable to bring out a single word. “Ni-ice,” He said, groaning when Argo pushed another in.  
Argo smirked down at Fitzroy, studying how he fell apart so quickly. While preparing him, he whispered all sorts of sweet things that Fitzroy was close to screaming at.  
At last, Argo removed his fingers. Fitzroy looked up at him expectingly. Nothing happened for a moment, and Fitzroy shifted on the bed. “Aren’t you going to..you know.” Argo shrugged, gesturing to his still-on underwear, tented significantly. “I could just rub it out. I guess I could fuck you, but...” he took a dramatic pause. “You’ll have to beg for it.”  
Fitzroy felt like sobbing. He wasn’t sad at all, but he clung to what was left of his dignity before mumbling, “Please. Argo, please.” Argo decided to play dumb. “Please what, my dear boy?” Fitzroy shuddered and abandoned his stubborn defenses. “Please, Argo, please I need you to fuck me. Argo, please, please, I need you, I need your—“  
Argo was already scrambling to tear aside his underwear, hastily snatching a condom and oiling himself before pushing into Fitzroy. The half-elf screeched and felt gratitude spilling from his lips on instinct. “Oh shit, Argo! Argo, Argo, th-thank, oh! Thank you, thank you Argo!” He moaned as Argo pumped himself in and out, in and out, and Argo leaned down again to nip at Fitzroy’s lips in a harsh mockery of a kiss. Next, he attacked his bright red ears, careful not to hurt him seriously. Fitzroy grasped at the bedsheets to his side, quaking and groaning.  
Just as Fitzroy felt the pull of orgasm approaching, Argo slowed to a fruitless pace. “Argo,” Fitzroy whimpered, left boneless and wanton. “Argo, please keep going, please, I’m so close Argo, please?” Argo felt pride swell in his chest, knowing he had this boy wrapped around his finger. Or, more accurately, his cock. He thrusts in once more, and Fitzroy’s mouth fell agape. “Argo, fuck, A-Argo, touch my cock, make me cum, g-god, I’m so close Argo, please!” Fitzroy pleaded, tears filling his eyes but not quite spilling. The rest happened incredibly fast. Argo quickened his pace, grabbing ahold of Fitzroy and pumping his length with wild intent. The half-elf’s orgasm crashed against him, and his vision went white as his cum spurted out and against Argo’s stomach. His eyes fluttered closed, feeling Argo continue at his brutal pace.  
When Fitzroy opened his eyes again, Argo was wiping his stomach clean with a rag. “Hey, Fitz,” he greeted casually, smug about his performance. “It’s..sir,” Fitzroy mumbled indignantly. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Argo sighed, settling next to Fitzroy. “Hope you don’t mind if I...” He trailed off as he slipped a scaly arm around Fitzroy. Fitzroy considered again how strange it was that feeling Argo close by was becoming familiar and even a bit welcome. Fitzroy snuggled into his arms and slumber seized them quickly.


End file.
